


Just Go to Sleep

by Orion2650



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Death, Death Fetish, Death during Intercourse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion2650/pseuds/Orion2650
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a very strange obsession with Jeff the Killer and it gets taken to the point where Jeff becomes the object of nearly all of his sexual fantasies. This is what happens when Jeff finds Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go to Sleep

Jeff has been watching the boy for the past day and a half, taking in his schedules for school and extra curricular activities. From 9:00-3:00 he was in school and from 3:30-5:00 he was in attendance for his Honors Society club. The boy's name was Tommy Johnson and he was a sixteen year old boy who's life Jeff was about to claim when Tommy would just fucking go to sleep. Last night Tommy stayed up studying for his SATs that were occurring in the next two days. Jeff chuckled in his mind, oh too bad he wouldn't last to ace the test as he so obviously was going to. Tonight, Jeff waited until around 2 in the morning to make his attack and drain the life from Tommy's bright blue eyes.

Jeff hadn't expected to stalk into the teenage boy's room and see this. The boy laid spread eagle on top of his four poster canopy with (very appropriately) blood red curtains, his short strawberry blond hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat. The boy had a hand wrapped around his pretty red cock. Jeff salivated at the amount of blood that had already circulated down to the boy's cock. Tommy moaned softly as his lithe fingers teased his puckered hole. Jeff's pupils dilated at the sight. He could feel his own cock twitching to life in his dirty jeans. Jeff's fingers twitched at his sides, eager to wrap around the knife and kill the boy who looked so much like his older brother. The little breathy gasps that escaped Tommy's mouth banished the thought from Jeff's twisted mind. If Jeff listened hard enough he could almost hear the name Tommy spoke in his pleasure thickened voice.

"J-Je... fuck aha," Tommy gasped into the night's cool air as his fingers slid deeper and deeper into his oh-so-ready body. His blue eyes fluttered to the back of his skull as he pleasured himself. Jeff's cock was now at full mast. He was so fucking hard it hurt and he wanted nothing else but to fuck and kill and fuck this teenage boy again and again until both of their bodies were covered in Tommy's blood and Jeff's cum. What Tommy said next shocked and aroused Jeff to no end.

"Jeff, fuck oh god Jeff! Fuck me, please fuck me harder," Tommy moaned louder than before. The skin of his cheeks was red with the blood of his life. Jeff made a decision then. He would fuck this boy and slit his throat, spraying his life-blood all on Jeff's face once he'd reached his sweet orgasm. His body would spasm still trying to stay alive, still trying to fight death. Jeff felt his cheeks twitch into an even more broad and sinister smirk.

Tommy heard as the curtains of his bed opened. His eyes fluttered open as he thrust up into his own hand. A body was above him. The skin was whiter than the brightest paper, matching the white jacket the figure wore. Tommy almost screamed in fear until he glanced up at the lust dazed black eyes and the insane smiling face. Jeff. It was Jeff. The object of all of his secret, sick fantasies that would have his wrists handcuffed to the fence and his ass beaten with a belt if his father ever found out. Tommy has been obsessed with Jeff for the better part of two years since he first heard the legend of the boy who went mad and killed his entire family leaving four words echoing in their dying memories forever, 'Just Go to Sleep'.

Tommy lay immobile in his bed as cold, unfamiliar fingers slid into his body along side his own. Tommy groaned at the feeling, his graceful back arching as he bore his neck to the figure above him. Jeff watched the blood pulsing thickly in the boy's jugular vein. He leaned forward and sank his dull teeth into the flesh, biting hard enough to draw a thin stream of blood. Jeff unbuttoned and unzipped his denim jeans as he spread Tommy's hole enough for his cock.

Tommy's eyes filled with tears of overwhelming pleasure. He never expected for his deepest dark secret to come forward like this. He stiffed a scream in his throat as Jeff filled his body with his hard, cold cock. If he were to die from pleasure, Tommy would welcome death with open arms at the hands of his dirtiest obsession. Jeff rutted inside of Tommy as the teenage boy wrapped his thin legs around Jeff's waist. Jeff held Tommy's wrists above their heads as he bound the teenage boy entirely to his closely approaching death.

Jeff felt the boy's hole clench and tighten around his cock and his groaned in Tommy's ear as his orgasm approached. Jeff pulled the knife from his jacket and cut a long deep lines up Tommy's forearms, the blood sliding down the boy's skin onto his pure white sheets. Tommy's eyes drooped as he felt the desire to sleep approaching. Jeff came deep inside of the boy's body as he drained the life from his veins. Tommy sighed happily in dazed pleasure. He knew he was going to die by Jeff's hands but God he couldn't bare to think of a better way to go. Jeff cut down the boy's abdomen in a thin line. Jeff watched the boy's face and was shocked to see the absolute peace written on it.

"Say... it," Tommy whispered with his dying breath, "please... I. I want to h-hear you say it." Jeff pressed two bloody fingers to Tommy's eyelids and his mouth to the boy's ear. Tommy listened as he felt his heart beating for the last time.

"Just go to sleep."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I almost regret writing this but then I realized how fucking perfect it was.


End file.
